The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing method for processing a hole for attaching a rimless frame to an eyeglass lens.
There is known an eyeglass lens processing method for inputting data of a position of a hole or the like for attaching a rimless frame to an eyeglass lens and automatically drilling by a numerical control (refer to, for example, JP-A-2003-145328). In the drilling, as a method of setting an angle of the hole (direction of the hole), there are a method of arbitrarily setting the angle and a method of setting the angle in a normal line direction relative to an angle of inclination of a front surface of the lens.
Meanwhile, in an eyeglass store, a fitting operation is carried out for a wearer by using a rimless frame integrated with a demo lens. Further, an opening angle of a temple or the like is adjusted in accordance with a shape of the head portion of the wearer. Thereafter, a prescribed lens is subjected to a peripheral edge processing and a drilling and the processed lens is integrated to the rimless frame.
At this occasion, in the rimless frame, the lens serves as the frame. Therefore, when a surface curve of the demo lens differs from that of the actually attached lens, according to the method of setting the angle of the hole in the normal line direction of the front surface of the lens, a degree of fitting an end piece of the frame and the opening angle of the temple are changed. Therefore, it is necessary for an operator to set the angle of the hole in consideration of a relationship among the surface curves of the demo lens and the processed lens, the position of the hole and the like. However, a skill and an experience are needed therefor, it is not easy to pertinently process the hole. Particularly, in a case of a rimless frame having a turning preventive contact at an end surface of the lens, it is not easy to set the direction of the position of the hole. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust the degree of fitting an endpiece of the frame and the opening angle of the temple.